Unwell
by Sweet Bliss
Summary: FINALE For one week Zoe takes care of a mental patient, Takuya. What if she befriends him along the way? Now that the word is out, will Takuya ever be able to forgive her? [TAKUMI]
1. Friday

**_Unwell_**  
  
_By: Sweet Bliss_  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. Although I'd like to. Hmm?  
  
Author Notes: This is AU so bare with me. If you'd like to e-mail me and stuff my e-mail is on my profile and if you do put a heading or something.. And if you'd like to be the editor of this story tell me in a review with your e-mail or if you e-mail me with a subject of 'editor of Unwell' or something. Enjoy!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prologue: Friday  
  
Zoe groaned. School was about to be over for the day. Her school day just kept getting worse. First, she had gone insane and ended up dumping the love of her life, Koji. Then she had spilt milk all over her clothes. And to top it all off she was flunking in almost every class. Life just had to be so cruel to her. She decided to listen to her teacher, Ms. Sakamoto, for the next few minutes to take her mind off things.  
  
"Children, today you might've noticed that you have no homework." Mrs. Sakamoto started," Well, I have arranged that there will be no homework for next week."   
  
The class cheered at this. Zoe knew that if they had no homework that there had to be a catch. She had guessed that her classmates hadn't really caught on to that.  
  
"But," she said as the kids moaned," you will have to take care of a sick or mental patient and do report on your new 'friends'."  
  
She started passing out papers. They seemed to have names, addresses and some junk about the person on them. Most of the kids looked at the teacher as if she was crazy while others just stared blankly at the papers.  
  
"If you work hard and turn your reports in Thursday I will throw a party for you on Friday and raise your grades in each class if you bring your friend to the party. If you don't your grade in this class will only be raised." Ms. Sakamoto said brightening some kids up.  
  
The bell rang a few seconds later while Zoe gathered her things. 'This is going to be… eventful' she thought heading towards the door.

Mimi and Sora stood in the hall waiting for Zoe to come out. They had been discussing about the reports. Zoe seemed to have been unnoticed by the two and this as a chance to scare them.  
  
Zoe got ready to yell when," We know you're behind us, Z."  
  
Sora just had to ruin her fun. Zoe decided to join in their conversation.   
  
"So, Z, who do you have to watch?" Sora asked.  
  
"Umm… let's see. A guy named Takuya Kanbara on Ocean Avenue." Zoe replied, noticing he was about her age.  
  
"Cool, now where have I heard that name before." Sora said, thinking.  
  
"Duh, he's famous for getting his care takers fired and the students to fail." Mimi said in a know-it-all-way.  
  
"That's just a rumor," Sora said, quickly noticing Zoe's expression.  
  
"Anyways, I have to take care of a guy named, Henry." Mimi said to the group.  
  
"Oh my, Mimi, we have to go. See ya Z." Sora said rushing off dragging Mimi behind her.  
  
Zoe waved goodbye to the girls as they vanished. She didn't want to further into her journey of whether or not Mimi was right or not. All she knew was that their was a hot bath at home with her name on it.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sweet Bliss: Ok that was short. But it's a prologue. I'll be sure to post more later. Don't flame me for not updating or this being really crappy. It'll get better later. R&R!!


	2. Saturday

Unwell By: Sweet Bliss  
  
Thanks to my wonderful reviewers! You guys mean lots to me and this story!  
Disclaimer: Sure I own Digimon. I also have a big mansion and millions of dollars… not!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoe drove her cherry red convertible towards the area of the institute. She was already late by half an hour with the time being 8:30.  
"I mean seriously who wakes up at 8:00 on Saturday to go meet some crazed psycho?" she thought aloud while her mind wandered to this mornings current events.  
  
--Flashback--  
  
"Izumi Orimoto, wake up. Your already late with your 'appointment'," Mrs. Orimoto yelled at her daughter, calling her by her real name, Izumi.  
"Alright, alright I'm up," she said rolling off the bed, clumsily.  
Zoe picked herself up off the floor and towards her closet. 'Let's see. What to wear, what to wear?' She decided that it didn't matter and that she didn't need to make an impression on these people. Picking out a pink tee and white flared jeans she went into the bathroom.  
"This is going to be easy," she said to herself, combing out the last of her tangles.  
"Zoe, hurry up. You are going to be very late. This is not a way to make a good impression." Her father yelled.  
She decided to ignore them and continued pampering until her little brother, Mamoru, came in.  
"Get out!" the 16 year old girl yelled.  
"No, besides you're running behind," the 14 year old said.  
"Ugh." she said walking out of the bathroom.  
"Oh yeah, If you see Mimi tell her I said hi." Mamoru said, making Zoe disgusted.  
"Eww. She's like not interested. Anyways she has Matt." Zoe said, as Mamoru slammed the door in her face.  
--End Flashback-  
This is how her morning went. Her mom yelling, her dad father yelling, and Mamoru was… being Mamoru. It was 8:45 when she reached the institute. She pulled into a handicapped parking space thinking that nobody would care. She entered the building and walked up to the main desk.  
"How may I help you, miss?" a middle-aged man said.  
"Umm… Mr. Akio, would you direct me to Takuya Kanbara's room," she said.  
"You're from Ms. Sakamoto's class aren't you?" Zoe nodded. "Up the stairs and down the hall to room no. 300." "Thanks." she said turning on her heel and running towards the stairs.  
On her way to the stairs she ran into a nurse, knocking both down.  
"You should watch where ya goin', honey," the nurse said helping her up.  
"Gomen," she stuttered.  
"Ya headed to Takuya's room?" again Zoe nodded. "Well, I'll take ya there." "Arigatou," Zoe said. The lady smiled and lead Zoe to Takuya's room. Zoe looked at the door for a little while and then started to knock. But before her hand reached the wood she heard talking on the other side. "Are you sure this is the room?" Zoe asked.  
"Yeah. He just does that from time to time. Holler if ya need me." Zoe watched as the woman left her alone with this person. Zoe lifted her hand again and knocked loudly.  
"Come in," was all she heard from the other side.  
Zoe entered the room. There on the bed was a 15 year old boy. Brown hair and his brown eyes just scanned her up and down. All of a sudden Zoe didn't feel comfortable around him.  
"Hi. I'm Takuya Kanbara and you must be Izumi Orimoto," he said standing on the bed, waving ridiculously.  
"Zoe. Now would you come down here so I can get this over with," Zoe said impatiently.  
Takuya dropped down on the bed rather hastily as Zoe took that as a good thing. 'I was right, this is going to be easy' she thought. "So, Takuya, why are you here?" she asked. He looked at her once again. He made her feel uncomfortable again Amazing at how he can just look at someone like that.  
"I really don't have a problem," he started. "It's the other people in the world that have problems." "Riiight. But why are you in this god forsaken hell hole?" Zoe said, starting to get aggravated.  
"I talk to myself in public. And I answer myself. Of course, I have the mind of a 5 year old occasionally." Zoe scribbled down all the information he had given her. She looked back up at him. Knowing already what her question sheet had said she asked the next question.  
"How long have you been in this hell hole?" she could tell that he was thinking, or so it seemed.  
Takuya lowered his head. Zoe was growing impatient and really wanted to leave and he wasn't helping. When he did raise his head Zoe seemed to have not noticed the crestfallen part of him. He mumbled something and Zoe sighed frustrated. "What? I didn't hear you," Zoe asked, slight irritation could've been noticed.  
"Eight years." Takuya said, shrugging and starting to bounce on the queen sized bed.  
Zoe stood there for a moment. Eight years. He was pronounced crazy at eight years of age.  
"I'm just gonna… just keep jumping, just keep jumping, jumping, jumping, jumping, just keep jumping. Are you okay?" Takuya asked taking notice of Zoe's still structure.  
'He was put here when he was eight. How could someone do this to another' Zoe asked herself mentally when a hand started waving in front of her.  
"W-what?" Zoe asked shaking her thoughts.  
"Are you 'kay?" He said once more.  
"Yea. How- why did you get put in here at eight?" she asked.  
"My parents didn't want to let me go but all their friends and my teachers said it would be best. 'Cause after five I stopped growing… mentally," he said sighing.  
"You seem fine to me," Zoe said.  
"They've been working with me a lot and I've been improving," Takuya started. "But every now and then I act like a five year old." He smiled at her. Zoe had realized then that maybe working with Takuya wouldn't be so bad after all.  
"Ms. Izumi, time's up for today," the same woman that she ran into earlier said.  
"Already?" Zoe asked as the lady nodded.  
Then Zoe remembered they only had an hour with the person. And with her waking up 15 minutes late, taking 15 minutes to get ready, and 15 minutes of getting there, that only left 15 minutes to chit chat. The lady closed the door as Zoe turned around to see Takuya. But when she turned she was surprised by a hug from Takuya. Once he ended the hug she stood there dumbfounded. 'Boy was I wrong about everything,' she said mentally. "Thanks for coming," he said waving.  
Zoe waved back. She left the building with some weird feelings. She ran out in the parking lot to her car to be greeted by a little slip of paper on the windshield.  
A ticket.

Sweet Bliss: Hope you enjoyed this. Sorry for not updating sooner. Don't worry I'll update **A** **LOT** quicker this time. **R&R!! WUV UW WOTS! Oh and if you want to get a preview of the next chapter or a preview of my next Takumi comedy please cause I'm not ESP! JK!**


	3. Sunday

****

Unwell

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I do own the idea though!

U---N---W---E---L---L------Sunday

"He's funny and despite what people say he is very sweet," Zoë went on and on about her day with Takuya. "Tomorrow, since we get to visit after school, Takuya and I are going out for ice cream."

Sora smiled. Zoë hardly enjoyed school projects. It seemed as though she had made a new friend through this project though. It was Sunday and the two teenagers were waiting for Mimi to arrive. When she did arrive she had brought an extra along. Her boyfriend, Matt Ishida. "Hey! Did you two have a good day? At first my partner and I fought but then things calmed down." Mimi stated beaming. Sora nodded her head in agreement but Zoe didn't answer. She was still going on and on about what her and Takuya were going to do that week. "I take it she's had a good time." Matt said as Sora nodded once more.

Zoe noticed the two members finally and asked innocently, "When did you two get here?" Everybody at the table sweat dropped. "Oh, well, I'm going back later to visit Takuya for a while. Just hang out without any questions." Mimi and Sora whispered something to each other, but Zoe didn't hear.

Sora looked at her watch and almost fell out of her seat, "I've got to go! I just remembered that Tai and I were going to the movies! Sorry." She waved to the three. Then there was three. After a few minutes of talking everybody shut up at the approach of some one. "We'll leave you two to talk," Mimi said dragging Matt away from the table.

"Hey, Koji, what are you doing here?" Zoe asked surprised that her ex-boyfriend was here. He shrugged and sat down . Nobody said anything and Zoe was feeling quite uncomfortable. She looked at her watch and made up a quick lie, "I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer, but I have to be somewhere! Bye." She hurriedly grabbed her bag and ran down the streets. It wasn't really a lie. She did have to be somewhere but wasn't expected for another twenty minutes. 'Oh, well,' she thought, 'I can be early. More time to just talk.'

Zoe brushed back a few strands of hair and walked inside the building. She walked up to the desk. 'Good, I can visit,' she thought half walking, half running up the stairs. She walked down the corridor and finally found his room. Her fist echoed throughout the hallway. After a few seconds, a head popped out. "Hey, Zoe! Come inside!" Takuya exclaimed. Once inside Zoe was greeted with a hug from her favorite brunette. "I'm so glad you came! It gets pretty lonely up here. My dad and mom visit once every week with my little brother." Zoe smile drooped a little but he didn't seem to notice.

He was lying on his bed while she sat at the corner. "What do you want to do?" Takuya asked lazily. Zoe shrugged and then remembered. She dug into her purse and pulled out a few sheets of paper and markers. "I like colored pencils better, but all I had was markers," she said making a face. Takuya didn't mind. He drew something then colored it in neatly. She noticed that he didn't get out of the lines and that he colored evenly. A moment later he held up the picture and smiled. "It's for you!" she took the picture from him and smiled. He clapped his hands in excitement and stood up on his bed, pulling her up with him. The two started bouncing and when they calmed down, Takuya once more latched onto Zoe. She rubbed his back gently as he whispered, "You're my best friend." Something wet rolled down her cheek. She was crying. She tried to hide it from Takuya but he already knew. He rocked her back and forth. She buried her face into his neck and replied, "You're my best friend, too."

A---U---T---H---O---R------N---O---T---E---S

A/N: Hey! I'm back! So sorry for the late update and this really short chapter. I have to reread my story and get back into Takumi love. Please help by giving me ideas! Review and I love you all! No flames!


	4. Monday

Unwell

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or the song 'Unwell' by Matchbox 20...

Chapter 4--

* * *

Zoe smiled at the brunette playing with the doves. Running a slim hand through her long, blond hair she walked nearer to the trees, seeking shade on this hot day. Placing her sunglasses on top of her head, she watched Takuya carefully, like a mother watching their child. She couldn't believe that by the end of the week, she wouldn't be able to see Takuya anymore. "Zoe, come and play with Takuya!" he called out to her, arms moving up and down trying to get her attention. She giggled as Takuya chased a small dove around in circles, making the boy dizzy. She walked over, brushing her blond hair out of her jade eyes. "Takuya grabbed hold of her right hand dragging her into the white birds. She laughed at Takuya, as the brunette tried to catch another one of the birds. Takuya stopped suddenly, spotting two elderly ladies pointing and whispering. "Zoe, can we go somewhere else now?" he asked fidgeting nervously, under the gaze of the two ladies. Zoe looked over her shoulder at the women and frowned, "Yeah, we'll go to another side of the park." Takuya forced a smile and grabbed her small, peach hand in his larger one.

Zoe's emerald eyes scanned the area for something to take Takuya's mind off those ladies. She spotted an ice cream cart and pulled Takuya over to it. "What kind, Takuya?" She asked the brunette, searching for her favorite ice cream, Moo! "An ice cream sandwich…" Takuya said silently. After paying Takuya followed his blond friend to a deserted playground. Chocolate brown eyes gazed at the slides and monkey bars. His mom and dad took him here everyday when he was little. "Takuya," he looked into her nervous green eyes, "you never told me about your parents. Why don't they visit more often?" Zoe watched her companion's burnt sienna eyes darken as he whispered, almost inaudible, "They don't have much time to drop by at the institute since Shinya has soccer practice, and when he doesn't have practice my parent's work." Takuya rested his head on his tanned arms and sighed. It was quiet, the only sounds coming from the wrapper paper of Takuya's ice cream. "Well, I'm sure they're trying their best!" Her words seemed to cheer him up a bit. "You wanna come swing with Takuya?" he asked childishly, jumping up and down excitedly. "I would be more than happy."

* * *

Blond hair tossed in the gentle breeze as the sun set in the horizon. Zoe stared admirably up at the violets and oranges in the cloudless sky. A few stars were scattered about the sky and twinkled like never before. Beside her sat the equally amazed Takuya, laying on the grass spread-eagle style. Zoe turned to her friend and spoke silently, "Out of all the artists in the world, this particular artist whose canvas is the sky, has to be my favorite." Takuya nodded solemnly to the teen beside him, "At the institute, it's kind of rare to see stuff like this." The light haired girl checked her watch and groaned, "It's time to go, Takuya." She grabbed her black purse and smiled slightly. Takuya finally caught a bird, and was now whispering things to the small, blue feathered friend. Gentle hands cradled the chaffinch, brown eyes admiring the bluish color of its hood and the white wing bars. Reluctantly at first, the brunette let the bird fly into the horizon. He got up, brushing off his khaki pants and walked up to where his friend was. He gave her a wide smile and took her hand in his, pulling her alongside him.

* * *

Mimi ran through the playground yelling, "Henry! I said that I give up! You can come out now!" People in the park area looked at the light haired brunette as she ran around, searching in trees, slides, and other play equipment. "Where is he?" she asked herself and plopped down on a nearby swing. "There YOU are!" Mimi looked up and met a pair of jade eyes and a blue hair. Mimi glared as the boy said, "Girls get lost too easily." Henry smiled at her making her cool off for a second. Finally, Mimi sighed and grabbed hold of his right arm dragging him away from the park. Henry heard the girl mumble a few things and he questioned, "Did Henwy make Mimi sad?" Mim looked over at the boy with midnight blue hair. Sighing, she said, "No, Henwy- I mean Henry didn't make Mimi sad." Henry perked up immediately and pulled her to an ice cream truck. Mimi slapped her hand against her forehead and grumbled, "I'm gonna grow broke all thanks to the blue haired pig."

Henry sat down on the small, brown park bench beside Mimi. Mimi looked at the small, pink watch on her wrist and groaned. She still had ten minutes with her 'friend' and there was nothing to do. The brunette heard a few drops hitting the ground and turned to an embarrassed Henry. Confused, Mimi looked at her brand new white tennis shoes to see a big drop of chocolate ice cream running along the side of the shoe. "Sorry," Henry said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Mimi's peach face flushed with anger and she muttered, "It's fine." The blue haired boy's face brightened as he jumped off the park bench, dumping the rest of his ice cream in Mimi's hair, "Great!" The light haired brunette's left eyebrow twitched in annoyance. This was going to be a long ten minutes…

**_

* * *

A/N: This chapter is short but it's a start and hopefully I can write longer chapters later. But anyways, I added a little insert for Mimi and Henry. Well, next time they got to a fair and the chapter will be better and longer… maybe. Please review! Love ya!_**


	5. Tuesday

****

Unwell

By: Sweet Bliss

A/N: I've taken your comments to heart and I will make longer chaptersand update more often on this story. I love it too much to just give you a load of crap and stamp it as a story. So here you guys have it. (It might not be long but the next chapter will. Sorry I couldn't lenghten this one)

* * *

Takuya sat on his bed waiting for his frequent visitor to arrive and surprise him with something totally out there and different. That was what he liked about Zoe, she was fun, energetic, nice, cute… and she wasn't like the others. He was in a super good mood today, due to his parents arrival and breaking great news to him, and Zoe would make it even better.

A soft knock on the door told him that Zoe had come to pick him up. He practically jumped off the bed and hopped over to the door, greeted by a bright smile and soft green eyes. "Hey, Takuya, are you ready to go?" Takuya nodded his head excitedly and exclaimed, "Yep, yep, yep. Me is ready to go!" He grabbed her slender arm and ran down the stairs. Once at the front desk Takuya turned and asked, "Where we going today, Z?" She smiled and said innocently, "Nowhere special. It's a surprise." He pouted but quickly changed his expression back into cheery mode explaining the good news to Zoe.

* * *

Zoe drove down the highway, a forced smile plastered on her face, to convince her brunette friend that she was happy. "C'mon, Zoe, tell Takuya where we're going!" He whined, pouting. Zoe smiled and placed her finger to her lips making him pout even more. "You'll find out soon enough."

Chocolate brown yes lightened up when a Ferris wheel came into view. He clapped his hands and exclaimed, "We're going to a fair! Zoe is takin' me to a fair!" Laughing quietly to herself she parked at the front. Takuya grabbed her hand and jerked her out of the car, running hysterically through the many people already there.

After paying for their tickets Zoe let Takuya drag her to the Ferris wheel. "C'mon, Zoe, Takuya wants to go all the way up!" Zoe turned her attention upwards and frowned. She had never liked those stupid things. Why? Very simple. Number one, she was afraid of heights. Number two, she hated how they made squeaky noises as if they were going to break. And finally, she didn't want to be stuck at the top of the wheel for a few minutes. Just the idea made her queasy.

"Zoe!" Takuya called once more, standing next to the large wheel holding small compartments for passengers. Hesitantly, the blond-haired girl walked toward the entrance gate. "It'll be fun!" Takuya said to no one in particular, brown eyes glowing with excitement.

* * *

The brunette stood outside the door, patiently waiting for his friend to come out. He knew she looked a little green after getting off the Ferris wheel. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted. He kicked a few rocks, watching people walk by, normal people. The memory of his parents' conversation with him today brightened the teenager's face. He'd be out of that institute that Friday. He had already started on a mental list of what he was going to do with his family. First, he was going to play soccer with Shinya. Then he'd go fishing with his dad and after that he'd help his mom cook supper. The list went on and on. But he had hadn't excluded Zoe. He wanted to see her everyday and he was certain she'd want to see him also. Wrapped up in his own thoughts, he didn't notice the pale faced blonde come out of the restroom. "Takuya, you wanna go and do something else?" the emerald eyed girl asked, brushing strands of hair out of her face. Absent-mindedly, Takuya nodded, and was dragged back into the crowd. Letting go of Takuya's right arm, the emerald eyed teen crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "Zoe, are you okay?" Startled by the hands waving in her face frantically, Zoe stepped back and almost tripped.

"I've got you… Zoe?" Emerald eyes blinked and looked into the icy blue ones that looked back at her. Koji. "H-hi, Koji, w-why are you here?" Zoe stammered out. Takuya raised an eyebrow at the two, but thought nothing else of it. The boy, supposedly Koji, shrugged and muttered, "Double-dating with my brother." The blond-haired girl nodded, obviously understanding. Takuya fidgeted under Koji's gaze, "Who's he?" Zoe took her attention away from Koji for a second to stare at Takuya. The girl hesitated at first then chose the words, "Oh, he's just some boy I'm baby-sitting for awhile." _'Just some boy she's baby-sitting? What is she talking about?'_ the brunette thought, glancing at Zoe. She gave him an apologetic smile before conversing with Koji some more.

* * *

Turning on his heel, Takuya looked for a bench to wait for Zoe at. At first he could still see her, then he could barely see her, now he was completely oblivious as to where she went. "Um, excuse me, but may we sit down for awhile. This kid is wearing my feet out." He looked up to see a honey blond-haired girl, a kid with blue hair and eyes beside her. "I'm not wearing you out! You would be used to it if you tried to exercise instead of sitting around your house getting fat!" Takuya scooted over, making room for the two. "I'm Takuya Kanbara," Takuya said to the two. Jumping up immediately, surprising the two boys she quickly said, "Your Zoe's friend! The one she talks about so much! I'm her friend Mimi Tachikawa, and this annoying kid is Henry Wong." Henry rolled his eyes and played with his green and white rabbit-like toy. "What are you doing here?" Mimi asked, moving a strand of her honey-colored hair behind her ear. Takuya tilted his head and said, "Takuya's waitin' on Zoe. She's talkin' to some guy named Koji." Nodding, Mimi stood on her tiptoes to look over some of the crowd, and sure enough there was her best friend with the Minamoto heartthrob.

* * *

Zoe waved goodbye to her ex-boyfriend and searched for Takuya. "I lost him! How am I going to get a good grade on someone that I've lost!" She mumbled to herself. Spotting her new found friend with Mimi and someone else. "Meems, thank you for keeping an eye on Takuya for me," the blonde said eyeing her two brunette friends. Mimi smiled pulling the blue haired Wong up off the bench. "C'mon, if you want to go win that stupid red dragon-type animal!"

"Zoe, take Takuya to the little games! I wanna win a prize!" Takuya squealed, jumping up and down. He led her to a booth, and as she paid, he got the little sacks ready. "Knock them all down and you win a prize," the man at the booth said, and Takuya gave him a blank stare at first and then did what he was told. He dropped the bags onto the counter and looked at the three people beside him. He smiled brightly and pushed them, knocking all three over like dominos. "Uh, Takuya, he meant the bottles," Zoe said, directing the boy's attention to the six bottles on the pedestal.

While Zoe apologized to the people who were still recovering from the fall, Takuya threw the little sacks, tumbling over the plastic bottles. "YAY! Zoe, did you see that?" He asked, jumping up and down in victory. Zoe smiled at her friend as he hugged his prize close to his chest.

* * *

"Okay, Takuya. I'll see you tomorrow!" Zoe said, at the door. Fiddling with her purse she dropped it, spilling the contents on the floor. Takuya bent down with her, picking up her random objects, putting them back into her bag. Takuya put the last of her items in the bag and hugged his plushy close to his heart. "I had fun, Zoe! We should do this more often," the brunette said, smiling brightly at his one and only friend. The blond-haired girl forced a small smile and replied softly, "Yes, maybe we should someday."

Zoe was about to turn when she found Takuya's plushy in her face. "You forgot to kiss him good night." Zoe pecked the small, stuffed animal and then hugged Takuya. "Good night you two." Giving Takuya a small kiss on his cheek, she turned to leave, leaving a small piece of paper behind.

"Hmm? Zoe left this. What's it say?" Takuya asked himself. He opened it. A letter from Zoe to Mimi. He was about to fold it back up when he read one of the lines that Zoe had written about him. _'I can't wait for this week to be over. To get an A and to go back to a normal life without that retarded boy…'_ the chocolate eyed boy furrowed his brows and frowned. Zoe had pretended to be his friend all this time for a good grade…

* * *

Zoe dug through her purse to make sure everything was in there. _'Oh, where the heck is that letter? What if Takuya finds it? He'll hate me forever!' _Zoe thought running around her room. "Zoe Orimoto! Would you just keep quiet for a little while! People do need sleep!" Her dad called to her. She didn't care. She was about to lose one of her best friends...

tbc...

* * *

A/N: I had to cut this chapter up or it wouldn't have made sense. It really was longer but I didn't want to confuse you. The next two chapters will be a lot longer and hopefully updated faster. Stupid schoolwork and dumb cheer practice. Grr… Anyways Read and Review. Love ya!


	6. Wednesday

Unwell

By: Sweet Bliss

……

Chapter 6

……

Takuya watched the clock tick. He was leaving the institute today for good. Away from the medicine, the nurses, and Zoe. She'd lied to him this whole time. Taking him places and praying for the week to go by faster. He hugged his knees to his chest. The letter sat on his dresser beside a picture of him and Zoe at the park a few days ago.

The lamp that once stood on his nightstand was shattered into a million pieces on the ground, the porcelain vase occupying his dresser was cracked and the mirror hanging on the wall was broken. He'd crashed everything yet the picture still remained there. He couldn't smash it even if he tried. It was all he had left of the few days he had of happiness, even if it wasn't real.

To keep the nurses from entering, he locked the door and moved his dresser in front of it. They knocked and yelled at him but he wouldn't let them in. There really wasn't a reason for them wanting to come in anyways. His parents already discussed it with the owner, and all medicine was supposed to not be given to him for the remainder of his stay. In a few minutes he'd be away from memories of Zoe, but he couldn't say goodbye like that. Taking out a few sheets of paper and a pen, he began to write, letting his mind say everything it's been wanting to say for the whole week.

* * *

"And I won't be able to seem him again!" Zoe cried, her head buried into the pillow as Mimi and Sora rubbed her back soothingly. After searching non-stop for that cursed letter, they all came to the conclusion that Takuya must have it. "I didn't mean the things it said. I wrote that before I met him!" Sora frowned as the girl's sobs and cries grew louder. "Mimi, we should do something about this," Sora offered desperately. The brunette smiled and said, "Sora, let's take Zoe to see Takuya. You know, so she can apologize." Zoe, with her glossy emerald eyes, lifted her head up and asked hoarsely, "Do you think he'll believe it?" Mimi nodded as their auburn haired friend teased, "If he doesn't then you should cry like you were just a minute ago. He'd probably do anything to get you to stop." Zoe playfully hit her friend, silent tears still streaming down her face as she said, "Let's go."

* * *

"Takuya! Open the door!" Zoe ordered knocking on the wooden door loudly. Sora and Mimi stood n the lobby waiting for her arrival since she told them she wanted to do this on her own. Most of her hope was gone by now and the blond-haired girl's emerald green eyes were threatening tears. Her grade didn't matter anymore. The past week Zoe came to realize Takuya was a good friend, a best friend. "Please, open the door…"

* * *

He heard her desperate pleas and he was half tempted to answer the door. He should've asked her about he note but all the brunette would've received was more lies. He didn't want that. It was best to leave their story as is and forget about the other. He was sure that this was the only way the pain would go away. But in his heart, Takuya didn't want to forget. He couldn't forget. Hugging the small plush toy he got at the fair closer to his chest, he rocked himself back and forth and whispered incoherent things to himself to try and block out the girl who lied to him about everything.

* * *

Zoe slumped down onto the bean bag in her room. She had been at the institute for thirty minutes and Takuya hadn't opened the door at all. The blonde had left completely heart broken and depressed. Mimi and Sora had stayed for a little while to comfort her but she'd told them to go home because she wanted to be alone.

The emerald eyed teenager hadn't fought back when her little brother, Mamoru, had tried to pick fights with her. "Mom! Zoe isn't well!" he exclaimed dramatically. Mrs. Orimoto hit her hand on the back of the head with her magazine and ordered him to shut up. Turning to Zoe, the older woman said, "honey, if you feel bad you can save your dinner for later. Eat whenever." Nodding, the teenager pushed in her chair and slowly walked to her room.

* * *

"Takuya, sweetie, welcome home!" Mrs. Kanbara said giving her son a hug. "Yo, Takuya!" Shinya called kicking his brother the soccer ball. The fifteen year old dodged the ball easily and smiled, "You've gotten better." Shinya sulked and stomped back into the living room. "Go get settled, son. When you're done you can come in the living room," Mr. Kanbara instructed giving the boy his luggage.

* * *

Takuya sat his bags on the bed and rummaged through them. Placing all of his clothes in his drawers, the teen fell back onto his bed exhausted. Closing his eyes, images of his time with Zoe flashed before him. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a slip of paper that had been folded over and over again. Looking at it he smiled sadly. It was a picture he drew after his day at the park with Zoe. It was of them together in the park, and she was watching him from a bench while he was chasing the birds.

Straightening the artwork out, he pulled out a pin and pinned it to the wall above his bed. It was best to remember her as a friend rather than an enemy. He just wished all of it wasn't a lie. Then, maybe, they could've been best friends forever. He rolled his eyes at his own naivety. They could've never been friends in the real world. They were totally different and it was for the best that they broke apart before he was totally crushed.

* * *

Henry knocked on the door of her house and fidgeted around waiting. He snuck out of the institute just to see her. The blue haired boy smiled and when the girl answered the door his smile widened. "Hey, Henry, what's up?" Mimi asked tilting her head, resting it on the door. "You promised to take me out for ice cream!" His blue eyes lit up when he mentioned the word. Giggling, the light haired brunette nodded and said, "I guess I did, didn't I?" Nodding his head vigorously, the blue eyed boy tugged on her shirt, pulling her out the door. _'For a kid, he's pretty strong,'_ Mimi thought surprised by the twelve year's old strength. "I want vanilla with sprinkles, okay?" He informed Mimi as he let her get in front of him. "Mmkay!"

* * *

"Sora, do you… um… want to go to the movies tonight?" Tai asked nervously shuffling his feet creating dust. "Sure, Tai!" Sora accepted the invitation. "Okay, so I'll pick you up at seven then?" Watching the auburn haired girl nod her head, the boy released a relieved sigh. "Great, I'll see you then," the chocolate haired boy stated. Sora nodded once more and watched the boy exit the flower shop. She giggled when she heard the boy's enthusiastic screams outside.

* * *

Summoning up her courage, Zoe walked into the institute and walked to the counter. "May I help you?" the man at the desk queried. "I need Takuya Kanbara's address!" she exclaimed, her emerald eyes shining. The man looked at her for a minute then inquired, "Are you Zoe Orimoto?" When she nodded, the man pulled something out and said, "Takuya left you this. And here's his address. Have a good day." The blonde picked the bag up and took the slip of paper from the man. "Thank you!" she called out over her shoulder.

Sitting down on the park bench where her and Takuya had been, Zoe untied the bag and looked through it. Inside was a pink teddy bear, that she remembered sitting beside a blue one he had, and a few other items. At the bottom was a letter. It read:

Dear Zoe,

This past week I had with you was the best time of my life. And even though you might not agree, Takuya thought of you as his best friend. Me and you could've been best friends forever. Well, that was what I wanted. I found your note to Mimi and you might want it back. Goodbye,

Takuya.

Zoe's emerald orbs watered again and she ripped up the note she'd written to Mimi. She ruined everything. It was all her dumb fault. If she hadn't been so judgmental about him before even knowing him, this would've never happened. How was she going to apologize if he never wanted to talk to her again. Even though he didn't write or say that anywhere, she knew that's what he intended. Looking at the paper she had one more chance.

Wiping her face and running a hand through her hair, she got up from the bench. Crying wouldn't solve anything. The teenager turned on her heel and walked toward the Kanbara's house.

………

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay, thank you reviewers and to answer your questions if you've noticed. Yes, this is based, kind of, on Matchbox 20's song 'Unwell'. And Ocean Avenue comes from the Yellowcard song. I really don't know why I put the Ocean Avenue thingy in there but anyways…

I wanted this chapter to be longer, but then I was going to end up spoiling the ending. Yes, that's right. The next chapter is last. sob This is one of my bets stories and I'm so glad I got so many reviews from you people out there! I love you all so much and I really do appreciate the praise and comments I've gotten to keep going on this story and better my writing skills.

Love ya!

Sweet Bliss


	7. Thursday and Friday

_**Unwell**_

_By: Sweet Bliss_

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Digimon**

………

Chapter 7

………

Zoe shielded her eyes from the sun as she looked u at the two-story white house. Blond tresses were slowly unwinding themselves from the ponytail she'd placed them in not too long ago. Walking up the sidewalk she got better look at the Kanbara residence. A garden filled with lilies and roses was fenced around the porch and a black car sat in the carport. Her shoes made slight clicking noises as she walked up the few steps of the porch. She sucked in a breath and knocked on the oak door.

A middle-aged woman with short brown hair opened the door and asked, "Who are you?" The green eyed girl suspected the older woman to be Takuya's mom. "I'm Takuya's friend Zoe," the blonde answered trying her best to be polite and stay calm. The woman raised her right brow but didn't further her questions as she allowed Zoe entrance into the home.

"Takuya! You have company!" she shouted up the stairs and Zoe winced at the woman's shrill voice. Waiting at the bottom of the staircase, the girl heard the boy come running down the steps. His running came to a halt as he saw the blonde at the bottom of the stairway. Mrs. Kanbara walked up to her son and told him that she and Shinya were going to the store and they'd be back later. "Hi Takuya," Zoe greeted nervously as Takuya's cold eyes bore into hers. "What are you doing here?" he asked, his usual cheery voice replaced with a cold one.

Zoe flinched under his intense gaze. "I-I… came to apologize to you…" she answered eyes downcast. "Save it. Takuya has had enough of your lies," he spat at her venom dripping from every word. Zoe placed her eyes on her friend as she offered, "Let's walk."

* * *

"Soooooo, Henry, tomorrow is our last day, huh?" Mimi started the conversation, swirling the contents around in her cup. The blue haired boy looked up and blinked. "You'll still come and visit!" Henry said his blue eyes wide. Mimi almost laughed as she nodded. His mood was always shifting, and maybe that's what she liked about this boy.

"Of course I'll come and see my favorite person in the world," the honey brown-haired girl stated. Henry smiled widely as he played with is drink. He stuck a fork in the water and watched it grow bigger. "Henry, don't do that," Mimi snapped playfully. The boy looked up a mischievous smile spread across his face as he said, "But this water is so bad!" Mimi covered her mouth, to suppress her giggling, as he made a face to emphasize his point.

Henry swirled the fork around some more, spilling the clear liquid on the table. "C'mon, Henry, let's go to the arcade for a bit!" Mimi offered leaving a few dollar bills on the table, and headed to the counter to pay for their food. Her blue-haired friend was already waiting at the door. He tugged on the brunette's arm and lead her out the door.

* * *

As the sun sank beyond the trees, signaling sunset, two teenagers walked along the park keeping a quiet air about them. "I'm sorry for what I did, Takuya," Zoe finally stated, her hair tossing and twirling in the light breeze that blew by them. Takuya had his eyes on the sidewalk ahead and didn't say anything. "Takuya, please say something to me!" The green eyed girl said stopping her tracks.

The brown-haired teen closed his chestnut colored eyes and sighed. "Takuya trusted Zoe a lot, b-but… Zoe had to go and ruin everything!" Zoe blinked in surprise. The blonde then quickly said, "I didn't mean to write that letter! I didn't know you at the time… you've got to believe me. I never thought that you would become a very close friend!" She waited for Takuya to respond, but he said nothing as he stuffed his hands in his pant's pockets.

Drooping her head, Zoe blinked back the tears forming. She then heard Takuya speak. "You… were the only friend I had." Snapping back up, the emerald orbed girl glanced at the ex-mental patient's back. He turned around to face her. His brown eyes were sad as he tried his best to smile. Zoe quickly ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his body. "Please, Takuya. Believe me, I'm begging you!" Zoe cried as she held him close. Takuya looked over at her from his shoulder. He just now noticed that he was taller than her by a few inches.

"Takuya will… I will think it over, Zoe," Takuya answered thoughtfully. Zoe looked over, her emerald orbs glossy as she forced out a smile. Remembering the party at school to end the project, Zoe unleashed the boy and said, "Tomorrow at my school… we'll be having a party. You're invited, if you want to come." Stepping back, she avoided him as she handed him a slip of paper. Turning on her heel, Zoe left before seeing his reaction.

* * *

Skipping a rock across the water, Takuya sighed. His mom would be back later and if he weren't here she'd be pretty ticked. But he couldn't go home, not yet. He was too lost in thought to notice that the sun had already disappeared below the horizon and small hues of pink and orange remained visible in the once blue sky.

Petals from the cherry blossom trees behind him rippled the water giving the area an almost serene atmosphere. '_Believe me.'_ Takuya shut his eyes. Did he really want to believe her after what happened? Was it the right thing to do? He'd always taught himself that being true and honest with oneself was the way to live along with doing the right thing. Now, though ,he wasn't too sure.

Looking at the slip of paper he smiled. She had written him a letter and by the looks of it, she had erased many times trying to find the words to say. It was an apology and then at the very bottom was something that made his heart flutter. It said if he forgave her that she would wait at the entrance of the school for him no matter what. Standing up, the brunette decided it were about time for him to go home. He'd have plenty time tonight to think things over.

* * *

Zoe slumped onto her bed and frowned. He probably wouldn't go, but as she wrote in the letter she would stand by the entrance waiting for him. She didn't want to force him to forgive her or guilt him into it. He didn't deserve that so she'd let him make up his own mind.

Turning over onto the bed she thought back over the week. She had had so much fun with Takuya from going to the park to the fair. Visiting him in his room even made her smile. But then she had to go and mess everything up. Life was never fair to her though. And this week had come by so quickly. The only thing she regretted was writing that stupid letter. Sighing she turned off the lights. She hoped Takuya believed her.

…**The Next Day…**

"He'll be here, Z. Just calm down!" Sora reassured, her arm linked around Tai's. A little girl, most likely Sora's partner, tugged at Sora's dress. "Just a second Jeri. Be calm and stay patient." The auburn haired girl then hugged her blond friend and went into the school.

"Henry! Your jacket is supposed t go that way! The buttons should be in the front, not the back!" Zoe turned around to see Mimi struggling with a blue haired boy. They were arguing over a jacket that Henry just so happened to have his jacket on the wrong way. Smiling, Zoe rolled her eyes. Mimi and that boy were inseparable, even if the girl didn't admit it. They acted just alike and it was funny to watch them argue.

Finally getting Henry to put his jacket on right, Mimi noticed her emerald eyed friend. "ZOE!" She squealed running over to hug her friend. "You look great, Meems," Zoe complimented looking over the Tachikawa. Mimi wore a midnight blue dress that went a little below the knee. "Oh, this? No, I would've gone shopping if it weren't for someone saying 'Ew! Gross! Girly things! That is too nasty and you're going to make me go crazy if I have to go in there!' All his fault," Mimi accused sticking her tongue out at the shorter boy.

Mimi bid Zoe a goodbye as Henry dragged her inside saying 'girls gossip way too much'. So now the blonde was pretty much alone. She decided it was best to sit down, seeming as though she'd get tired of standing in heels. The moon was slowly rising in the sky and a blanket of stars hang above their small town. She sighed and smoothed out her orange Chinese-styled dress. It stopped just above her ankles and had slits going up to her knees. Her blond strands were tied into a bun, but due to the wind some of the smaller twigs of hair were framing her face.

Usually she'd be making sure she looked perfect for whoever she passed or met up with. Today, however, she was just making sure she didn't act like an idiot. She wanted to be her everyday self and be normal around Takuya if he came. Her hands were shaking violently signaling she was a nervous wreck. She closed her eyes and crossed her fingers, praying that he would show up. That he would forgive her. Then things could be normal again.

She stood up from her seat on the bench. She walked out underneath the night sky and tried to pass the time by counting stars. She began humming songs and pointed out constellations to herself. Anything to take her mind off the current situation. Her emerald orbs shifted from the sky straight ahead.

A figure stood directly ahead of her at the end of the walkway leading to the school. The person then walked underneath a street light and she immediately brightened up. Wearing denim jeans, a wrinkled yellow t-shirt, covered by a black jacket stood the one she'd waited for all this time. She felt butterflies in her stomach and her eyes well up with tears. He'd came!

"Takuya!" Zoe said running up to the boy. She latched herself onto him and buried her face in his neck. "Hi, Zoe," the brunette greeted spinning her slim body around. Pulling away reluctantly Zoe smiled. "So… does this mean you've forgiven me?" The chocolate eyed boy didn't answer her question as he said, "Takuya wants to talk somewhere else." He grabbed her hand in his and lead her away from the school.

* * *

Zoe immediately knew where they were. The part of the park where Zoe and Takuya had spent that one day. Before all the things that happened. Fireflies lit up the place and the moon looked bigger from where they were standing now.

"This is beautiful!" Zoe whispered catching one of the glowing insects. She sat on the grass and took her shoes off. The grass was cool and felt good between her toes. Looking off from the hill they sat on, the blonde watched as the lights of the city slowly flickered off.

The brunette watched with her and his hand had rested upon hers. Zoe felt the warmth resonating on her hand. The brunette didn't seem to notice and Zoe just left it there. "Takuya, do you forgive me?" She asked once more. His brown eyes turned to her and they seemed to reflect the glow of the fireflies. He nodded and gave her hand a slight squeeze.

Wrapped up in the moment, Takuya placed his forehead against hers. Zoe smiled and leaned forward to place kiss on his lips. At first Takuya was surprised, but his shock quickly disappeared as he gave Zoe a goofy grin. "I guess this means we're…" Takuya stated slowly as Zoe nodded. She hugged him and smiled.

…_Sometimes there is no need for words…_

………

_**A/N: Well, this is the last chapter ! (sobbing sounds are heard from the author) I really have enjoyed writing this story and I've greatly appreciated your support! You people are the best and I send hugs to each and every one of you!**_

_**Love you all,**_

_**Sweet Bliss**_


End file.
